Lost Loves
by Mooshooes
Summary: A new war is being staged and someone from the mysyic moon has come to make her mark... Will be Van/Hitomi later!
1. Wish come true?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Escaflowne or anything to do with it, but Tamzin is my own character!  
Lost Loves   
Chapter 1  
He looked to the East, wanting to see something he new wasn't there. It was the same every night. He'd come to the guest room and just stare at the two moons. But as always he would go to sleep still yearning the missing piece to the puzzle which was his life. Van Fanel knew that he should let his life move on, but how could he when he had lost his most important treasure. It had been two years. Two long years of torture. Why couldn't his heart just let go?   
  
The sudden crash behind him brought him back to reality. "What the...........?" but before he finished he was interrupted by a soft feline voice. " I'm sorry Lord Van. I didn't mean to. I came to tell you that the guards saw some funny light or something in the forest and thought that you should know. But I'm sure it's nothing, right. Just............." Merle's small voice trailed off as she saw the look in her Lords eyes. She knew what he was thinking. One word left his lips as he began to run through the open doors. "Hitomi...................."   
  
The cold winter air was harsh on the young King's bare arms as he galloped through the night with his guards following closely behind. They made there way to where they saw the light. As they got closer, Van thought that he heard a girls voice moaning. As the group carried on the moans got louder. Van's heart was racing. 'It's OK Hitomi. I'll find you! I'll save you!', he thought as he saw movement up ahead. He swiftly forced his horse to stop and jumped down, running the rest of the way. He found the girl easily, with a large figure towering above her. She lay curled up in a ball facing the floor. The mystery assailant ran at the site of the gleaming unsheathed sword that young King held tightly in his hands. He gently helped the girl to sit up and whispered to her, "Hitomi!" But as he turned her to face him, he looked into a pair of terrified blue eyes, not green.  
  
Van was so shocked. It wasn't Hitomi. His heart ached and all he could do was hold on to this stranger and cry with her. After a few minutes the guards caught up to their King. Van turned away hiding his tears as the healer that was now with them looked over the girl and found only bruises and grazes. Van swept the now calmed girl up into his strong arms and carried her to his horse. He mounted holding this strange girl close to him and rode back to the castle in silence.  
'Where am I?' Tamzin thought as she woke to strange surroundings. She was in a large four post bed which was in the centre of an even larger room. She tried to remember what had happened the night before. She had a head full of different images but nothing fitted together. All she could clearly remember was being engulfed in a bright light. But even that seemed more like a dream than reality. 'A light that teleported me away from home...... Yeah right!' she thought. 'I wish!' She looked carefully at her arms and legs inspecting all the bandages that covered them. ' What have I been up to??'   
  
Van had been waiting outside the guest room for what seemed like an eternity now. He needed answers. Either that or his head would explode! Was the girl from the mystic moon? How did she get here? Did she know Hitomi..........? He looked at the shining pendant that hung around his neck. He took a deep breath, knocked on the door then gently pushed it enough so he could just step through. The girl inside turned and stared at him still looking very scared. Van's heart skipped a beat as he took in the sight that sat before him. She looked so much like Hitomi. Her hair was a little longer and she had brilliant blue eyes, but she was the image of his lost love. " Who are you?" She asked breaking the silence. "King Van of Fanelia. And you are?" He answered trying to stop himself from staring. "Tamzin." She replied weakly. "Where am I?" " You're in Fanelia, Gaea. Do you know where that is?" She shook her head as a small tear rolled down her pale cheek. Van sat down at the end of the bed his head spinning. "Are you from ........ Earth?" he ventured. She nodded slowly. She seemed so confused and lost but so pretty at the same time. " Am I not on Earth?" Her eyes began to fill with fresh tears. At that moment Van just wanted to hold her and stop the tears from falling, but all he could do was hold back and say, "Let me try and explain."   
  
In a dark room a spirit awoke which had lay dormant since the fall of the Zaibach empire. " Soon my children. Soon you shall live to serve me once more........."  
  
First fanfic so go easy. RnR!!  
  
Becca Mooshooes 


	2. From Death to life

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Escaflowne or anything to do with it, but Tamzin is my own character!  
Lost loves  
Chapter 2  
The two bodies lay still and lifeless on the cold flat beds. Each body had its own unique future waiting to be revealed. Zaibach would soon relive its reign of terror over Gaea once more. The imbalance between the reality's of Earth and Gaea had awoken Dornkirk's spirit. His plan was to use this imbalance to awake two of the dead and unite his spirit to them. Two generals for his elite new army. The choice had been simple. His two favourite warriors. He had never met two more suitable and dedicated candidates. Yes, they had been problems to him and betrayed him (well one at least) but with his spirit joined to theirs he would guide them to be the generals he wanted them to be. Dilandau and Folken were the perfect candidates.  
  
It had been two weeks since Tamzin had arrived on Gaea and she liked it. It was better than being on Earth and living up to her parents high standards. What did they know about who she was! All they cared about was how she could use her power to benefit them. But it wasn't just Gaea that made her stay. She had become really good friends with the cat girl Merle. It was a little weird at first that she was a cat, but they really seemed to get on well. There was Van as well. Yes, he was a King and he could be so cold, but he intrigued her. They had spent the whole two weeks getting to know each other and he had an air of mystery surrounding him. Tamzin liked him. She had told him everything..... Well almost everything. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him about her power. The pain she had gone through on Earth for having that power and how it changed her life. She had even kept her bandages on longer than she needed to and made the healers stay away just to hide her secret. She knew that if she told them they would change and act differently about her. But it didn't matter how much she tried she knew it would come out sooner or later......  
  
Van sat on the grassy bank watching Tamzin as she stood at one of the stalls in the market, laughing with Merle. He couldn't believe how well Merle had took to her. He couldn't believe how well HE had took to her. He had let no one get this close to him since Hitomi left, even Merle had drifted away from him. But Tamzin was different..... At first he thought she was like Hitomi, but she had a completely different attitude towards life. She didn't hide anything. She was always out in the open about everything. It had been difficult at first. He held back not wanting to get hurt again, but there was something about her, and that something had broken the ice between them. He told her all about his life. All but his origin. He couldn't tell her that he was a Draconian. ' She wouldn't understand ...... Would she?' He thought. How could she. She was really shocked when she met Merle. But.... They seemed to get on so well now. He didn't want to ruin this new friendship he had found. He knew he would get a headache for thinking so hard. With that thought he smiled to himself and headed down to join the two girls.  
  
The stranger hid in the shadowed alleyway, watching the girl as she observed the tiny ornaments on the stall, giggling with what seemed to be a cat girl. Moving in the shadows he had followed her all day. He wanted to make his move now but the man who threatened him the other night was with her, watching her, guarding her. This was only a small problem. He would not fail his parents again. They needed her power. He would make his sister go home whether she liked it or not.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Shadowed assailent revealed

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Escaflowne or anything to do with it, but Tamzin is my own character!  
Lost Loves  
Chapter 3  
  
He knew his time was now. The boy and cat girl had walked on ahead, leaving Tamzin as an open target. Without a second thought he dove out of the alleyway, running towards the helpless girl.  
  
Tamzin turned around just as her assailant ran at her.   
" Noooooo!" she screamed as the familiar attacker dragged her along the crowded street and then into the shadowed alleyway. She struggled under his grasp, but it made no difference. She knew he wouldn't give up! " Just leave me, Brother! I want to stay here. Why don't you understand!!" She began to whimper against her brothers arms. All her strength and hope had gone. Her brother was going to take her home.  
  
Van heard the scream and turned around to see Tamzin being dragged away by a tall red headed man. He drew his sword from it's sheath and ran trying to catch up to Tamzin and the attacker. It was hard as he tried to dodge the villagers who filled the streets and keep his eye on which way Tamzin was being taken. He then saw the mystery assailant take her down a dark alleyway. He had almost caught up to them by now, as Tamzin had obviously struggled against the attacker slowing him down. He heard another scream up ahead, and saw the dark stranger towering above the limp form of Tamzin. He heard her quietly whimpering to herself. " What have you done to her." Van yelled as he seethed with anger. He saw a glint of metal in front as the attacker turned round. Without thinking twice Van swung his sword forward, slicing through flesh on it's way. Tamzin tried to stop Van, but it was too late. The attacker fell to the ground, screaming in pain.   
  
" Why did you do that! He might DIE!!!" Tamzin yelled at Van as she ran to her brothers side. " He was defenceless!" Van looked at the fallen man as Tamzin cradled him in her arms.   
" What? I was trying to save you. I thought he hurt you." He tried in his defence but Tamzin wasn't listening to him. "It's OK Brother. I'm here."   
" Brother??" Van whispered as he watched her checking the wound across the fallen boys chest. The blood poured out like a river. She suddenly turned to Van as she removed her gloves. "Give me your sword Van." Van looked at her puzzled by the request. "Why?" " Look I haven't got time to explain just give it to me." He obliged and handed her the sword. Without a word, she took the sword and ran the sharp blade across her palm, causing a deep wound that bled heavily. "What are you doing?" Van yelled as he took the stained blade from her. She ignored the comment as she let the blood from her cut hand drip on to her brothers wound. Van watched in amazement as the flow of blood from the wound began to slow and the deep cut on Tamzins' hand had stopped bleeding and began to heal over. It was only then that he noticed the shiny object he thought earlier as a sword. It was a ring, with a red jewel.  



	4. Confusion between siblings

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Escaflowne or anything to do with it, but Tamzin and Talin my own characters!  
  
Lost Loves  
Chapter 4  
  
Hitomi stared down at the assignment that needed to be finished in an hours time. "Oh god! Why didn't I start this earlier." Ever since the car crash that took her Mother's life she had lost her enthusiasm for school. She began to write anything that looked about right. "I really liked this film because......... Oh I don't believe it!" As the ink ran out of her pen she decided that the assignment would just have to be late. When she took media studies she thought it would be the easiest top grade she ever got. Oh how she was wrong! She headed to her bag, that sat on the top of her wardrobe. Surely she could find a pen in there that worked. As she reached for the bag she caught a pile of papers and knocked her tarot cards to the floor. "Oh!! I am never gonna get this finished!!" As she knelt down to pick up the tarot cards she noticed all were faced down except one. She picked it up and stared at it for a while before a small tear slid down her pale cheek. "Van....."   
  
Tamzin had not spoken to Van in three days. She had been at her brother's side ever since they arrived back from the market square. She had refused to see Van but had sent word with Merle that when she was ready and her Brother was fully healed she would explain all. He sat in his library staring at the ring in his hand. He had picked it up as they left the alleyway. It was so familiar and only now did he recognise what it was. It shared the same jewel as Hitomi's pendant. The same jewel as on Escaflowne. So did that mean that she knew of Gaea before she came? Did she know of Atlantis? Is that where she got that.......power? He needed to talk to her but all he could do now was wait.  
  
As she checked her brothers' wound for the umpteenth time that hour she realised it was fully healed with a small scar where the new skin had formed. "You know you get yourself in so much trouble over this. Why can't you just let me get on with my life?" She asked as she looked up at her brother, Talin. "Because you're my sister and because there all we...... I have left and I don't want to lose the only security I have with them. As long as I obey them they'll leave me alone. "He stared at his hand that Tamzin held tightly. He didn't seem to notice the small tears that fell down her cheeks. "Talin, they're not our family. You may call them that, but they're not!" She let go of his hand and walked towards the window. She watched the light breeze blow the small trees back and forth gently. Her gaze wandered to the scar that had formed on her own hand. She clenched her fist tightly. "I'm not going back Talin. You have to make the choice for yourself but I am staying here. Gaea is my home not the Mystic Moon." She said this very sternly, stressing her point. He got out of bed and walked over to her. He finally got it. His arms slipped around her and hugged her. "I'm sorry Tamzin. I understand. I'll go back to Earth on my own tomorrow." Tamzin turned around in his arms and cried into his shoulder. She was so happy, but sad at the same time. She was getting to stay in her home world but she was losing her brother. 'Would life always be so cruel' she thought. Now all she had to do was make her peace with Van. Not an easy task on a good day never mind when she had ignored and lied to him. This was going to be fun........  
  
Dilandau paced around the meeting room. He was so bored. He just wanted his guymelef back so that he could go trash a village or something. But no, he had to be in this stupid meeting. Zaibach had been in the process of rebuilding its empire so taking charge had been an easy job. Folken was to lead the planning and commanding side of the country and Dilandau would take charge of the army. He just had to wait until all of the guymelefs and soldiers were prepared. Then he would lead his army into the biggest war Gaea had ever seen.   
  
~~***~~  
  
What do you think? Confusing? I think it is! It should start to become more focused in the next few chapters and won't jump around as much. Next chapter should be Dilandau/Folken based! Please RnR!! 


	5. The enemy is revealed

Well it's bin awhile and Im soooooooo happy ff.net is back!!!  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Escaflowne or anything to do with it, but Tamzin my own characters!  
  
Lost loves  
Chapter 5  
  
Folken sat in his office trying to look busy. His mind was at peace while Dornkirk concentrated on Dilandau. Folken enjoyed the silence and was finally able to think on his own with out the intrusion of Dornkirk. When Dornkirk occupied his mind he couldn't think straight without sharp pains shooting through his spine. Dornkirk forced him to do things he didn't want to do. He didn't want to go in to another war, and he definitely didn't want to fight Van again. He wished he could just let Dornkirk kill him, but he couldn't. He at least had to stay alive long enough to warn Van about this new threat. Oh how he wished his dreams would come true. A world of peace without fighting. Without warning the darkness clouded his thoughts over and the seething anger returned. "For Van....." He managed to get out before the sharp pain returned.  
  
Hitomi stared at the white feather that seamed to give out angelic light. Would a visit be so much of a problem. Her dreams were telling her to go. But were they dreams or visions. They told her she was needed. she didn't know about being needed but she knew she needed to see Van. they only problem was what if Van had found someone. Could her heart stand that. But then what if he hadn't found someone. What if he showed her the love she wished to express herself. Would she be able to come back if he confessed love for her. She was so confused. So much so that she didn't see the flickering light above her awaiting her decision. But just a moment later the light was gone. Her decision was made ........ for the moment.  
  
Dilandau stepped into the dimly lit room trying to focus on the figure that sat before the open fire place. Why did he always feel at peace around her? There was just something about her. He saw the figure shift and walk towards him. Dornkirk was quiet and let his mind be his own around her. He knew it was for the best and that it would benefit him in the long run. There relationship. Her power. He needed her for his final plan and Dilandau's love for her would guarantee his victory. "I can't stay long." He whispered into her ear as she rapped herself lovingly around him. "I know." Was all she said before he tasted the sweet warmth of her lips against his own. The passion in her kisses awoke something in him. Hate. Just to think Van was getting to spend all day with her and would soon be at the receiving end of all this heat and passion. He pulled away, not being able to look at her. "What's wrong my love? You're not thinking of him again. I told you I only have love for you." She stepped forward seeing him slump giving into her. She turned him around and began caressing his cheek where the scar lay. He cringed at the touch to his scar. "I'm doing this for you Dilandau. Once I take his love away from Hitomi he'll be helpless and you will finish your rivalry victorious." She stepped forward and kissed the scar gently. "I must go. He mustn't find out that you are alive yet. I love you." She turned and headed for the door. He watched her gracefully walk away from him. In a low loving tone he added, "I love you too, Tamzin."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*--*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I bet I'm losing everyone now. I don't think it helps that it takes me ages to write new chapters. Tell me what you think and maybe I'll write up my next few chapters and stop the fluff and get to the action!  
  
Becca Mooshooes 


	6. Explanation time

I know it's bin awhile but u know how it is when ur at college!!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Escaflowne or anything to do with it, but Tamzin my own characters!  
  
Lost loves  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Van woke up once again alone in his large, cold bed. How he yearned for someone to share it with and take his loneliness away. It wasn't like he hadn't had offers. His advisors were very keen on marrying him off to some rich Princess of another Kingdom. He didn't just want companionship. He wanted love. Love. What was love? Was it love he had with Hitomi? Or was it a love growing between him and Tamzin. They were so different. No his love was for Hitomi. He was sure of that and he felt that it was time for Tamzin to understand that too. He jumped out of bed with a start, and headed towards the room that Tamzin occupied just down the hall. As he got to the door he heard small curses and loud crashing noises coming from behind the thick timber door marking the entry to the guestroom. Without a second thought his hand latched on to the sheath of his sword only to find the sword missing. A small panic rose into the young King, as he felt lost without his trusty family heirloom. Still the noise continued in the room in front of him. His adrenaline took over him as he charged into the large timber door.  
  
Where had she put it? It wasn't anywhere to be found. She considered the consequences if the treasured item was lost. It was the key to the whole plan and without it there was no hope for success. She was sure she took it when Talin fell under Van's sword. Oh god what if he had it. If he had there was no chance of winning. Dornkirk would have her killed for sure. How did she get into this mess? She continued to throw the contents of the wardrobe behind her as she sifted through all the gifts Van had bought for her before her brother had kidnapped her. Why couldn't she be good like him and just walk away from Dornkirk's pleas? She would have done but how could she turn her back on her family. As his eldest Grandchild she had to take the place her Father would have taken at his side. As she reached the last piece of clothing in the wardrobe she cursed loudly and threw the large vase on the table beside her across the room. It was gone. Just at that moment the large door to her chambers smashed down scaring her half to death.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Yelled Van as he inspected the room. The floor was strewn with all of Tamzin's belongings and Tamzin calmly in the middle. "I...I... can't find my... Mother's ring. Yeah my Mothers ring that my brother had with him." she managed to lie, but the job turned out to be harder when she stared in to those deep chocolate rubies. (A/N - I know this is a really bad description but hey it's my story and it's sort of true :-p) "Ring?" Van questioned as he looked around the mess on the floor. "You mean the ring with the red stone in it. That was the reason I attacked your brother. It's in my study." Tamzin gave a little sigh of relief and sauntered over to Van's side. " I don't suppose we could go and get it. It's just it's very important to me." She whispered sexily into the young Kings ear. This caused a very deep blush from Van as he led the young woman out of the room. As he reached the end of the long corridor to his large study he stopped abruptly. He turned slowly to face Tamzin who had a look of fear and anger on her face. "We have not yet spoken about what happened the other day in the Market Square. I mean I think it's something we need to discuss." Tamzin sighed impatiently. "We shall once I get the fa… I mean my mother's ring back." Van stared at Tamzin for a moment and wondered why she was getting so worked up about the ring. Maybe it was more important than she was letting on. What if… Could that stone have anything to do with Atlantis? That would explain a few things about Tamzin and her powers. Maybe he should keep hold of it until Tamzin explained herself…  
  
Van was staring at her so intently that it sent shivers down her spine. It made waves of fear and anger course through her body. She needed that ring. She didn't think she would be able to keep this charade up much longer. That was it she was getting the ring and she was going to give the signal for the attack. She couldn't take this anymore. Without another thought she pushed Van against the wall and started kissing him. At first he was stiff and unresponsive but as Tamzin deepened the kiss she felt his resistance slip away. She let the kiss continue until she had to pull away for air. The young king sighed and Tamzin heard something she had feared from the beginning. "Hitomi…" The young king seemed to realise something in that moment as his eyes snapped open. "Hitomi. I LOVE Hitomi! I really love her." His eyes seemed to gain focus again and looked at Tamzin. "I'm really sorry if I have toyed with your emotions, but I love another." Tamzin growled and lunged for Van catching him off guard. He fell to the floor with blood running from the corner of his mouth. Tamzin made a run for his office not noticing the bright white light that filled the hall with Van lay in it. She threw everything off of the neat desk until she came across the treasure she sought. She turned round to face a pair of angry green eyes, and was shocked to feel her consciousness slip as a fist connected squarely with her jaw. "NO ONE messes with Van!" Hitomi screamed and then turned and blushed at the sight of Van stood behind her. "Ermm…Hi…"  
  
~~~~~**~~**~~~~~  
  
Short but aren't all my chapters. This has been left unfinished for so long that I felt it was time for an update. And yes this is now going to be a Van/Hitomi fic. Sorry it's taken so long but I had an Escaflowne block and have been concentrating on My Digimon and Gundam Wing fics. Now it's ur turn. RnR! 


End file.
